1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a funnel apparatus that can be placed and stored within the interior volume of a container lid. The funnel apparatus comprises a circular pop-out member having perforations around the perimeter thereof in order to facilitate the removal of the pop-out member from the funnel apparatus. The funnel apparatus further includes a slit extending from an inner edge to an outer edge thereof, allowing the funnel apparatus to be formed into a conical shape with an open upper and open bottom end.
It can be quite difficult to place liquids, powders and the like into narrow bottle spouts and openings. Liquids and powders often fall onto the sides of the bottle creating a mess and wasting the product. People employ the use of funnels in order to properly complete such a task. Conventional funnel systems provide cumbersome structures that are rigid and unyielding, thus being difficult to store and transport and are not quite accommodating to various bottles, lids, containers and the like.
More practical classes of funnel apparatuses involve the use of cartons, containers and the like having detachable funnel apparatuses that are adapted to be used with the container or carton to which it is attached. However, these can be difficult to assemble and are not often able to be reused thereafter. The present invention however, provides a funnel apparatus that is adapted to be stored in the interior volume of a container lid and includes a pop-out member and an integral slit for forming the device into a conical shape for pouring liquids, powders and the like therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to funnel apparatuses. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to funnel apparatuses that can be integral with cartons or other containers and detached therefrom. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0191983 to Cargile describes a carton having an integral and detachable funnel as part of the walls of a storage carton for holding cans or bottles therein. The funnel can be detached from the carton wall by the breaking of a severance line and can be configured to pour products therein. While this may be helpful in the way of storage cartons, it offers little utility for the use with everyday jars and bottles filled with powders and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,701 to Salani provides for a collapsible funnel and a method for making the same. The funnel has a plurality of adjacent panels to be attached to one another by means of glue strips. There can be a screen for filtering fluids placed in the funnel. In contrast, the present invention provides a circular shaped structure adapted to be held within a container lid and the like having a perforated circular shaped center, a pull tab, and a slit for forming into a conical structure for insertion into a bottle opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,360 to Marcel allows for a container with a tear our portion in order to form a funnel that can be positioned in the opening formed therefrom. The user can then pour liquids and the like into the funnel as needed. This device however, is not adapted for household jars and containers having various contents therein, wherein the device is reusable and can be placed into a collapsed position when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,870 to Farris discloses a combination disposable fluid container and disposable funnel, wherein the device provides a separate funnel that conforms to the wall of the container and can be removed therefrom and inverted in order to pour liquids therein for insertion into a bottle and the like. Still, the present invention provides a circular shaped disc structure having a centrally located perforated cutout portion to be removed by the user, wherein the device can be formed into a conical structure and placed into the opening of a bottle for the insertion of powders and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,888 to Oscar relates to a collapsible paper funnel construction. The funnel comprises a paper blank having a triangular form that can be folded into a pyramidal structure. The funnel further includes a series of fold lines and a flap to connect the ends of the blank together to form the funnel. The present invention provides a reusable funnel apparatus that can be formed into a conical shape as needed and collapsed as needed into a planar configuration. Further, the present invention provides a slit that enables the device to be formed into a funnel.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,222 to Kaufman provides a collapsible, disposable funnel having a body portion and a movable dam forming a long and narrow structure for insertion into a gas tank opening. While this may be helpful for pouring liquids into a gas tank, it offers little utility for pouring liquids into a bottle. The present invention can readily fit into the container lid of a bottle and rest therein when not in use and can be removed and formed into a funnel when needed. Further, the present invention is reusable.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The above discussed funnel apparatuses do not provide for a funnel apparatus that can be manually formed into a conical shape and can be subsequently collapsed into a planar configuration for storage. Further, the present invention provides a slit that enables the device to be formed into a funnel and can be adapted to fit into the interior volume of a container lid and provides a pull tab for removing the funnel from the container lid. In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing funnel devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.